Legendorga
The Legendorga are a race of monsters who serve the Legendorga Lord Colossus in his attempt to take over the world. But their plan failed because of Fangire Race & the first Vampire King who destroyed Colossus' original body away. But once their master's spirit is released into a new body in 1896, the Legendorga are revived in present day to take their revenge on the current Vampire King. Unlike the other Demon Races, the Legendorga are all themed after different mythological creatures & can convert other Demon Races into their kind. Legendorga Colossus Kamen Rider Collosus *Statistics **Height: s20cm **Weight: 350kg **Destroyed by: Vampire King *Actor: Kamen Rider Collosus was a powerful leader of the Legendorga who led his race to glory, attacking any race that stood in his way. However the original Vampire King stood against Collosus & defeated him. However, Collosus was not gone for good, & his essence was sealed within a coffin. Years later, the place where he was sealed became the ground for a prison, that included the mentally broken, Baldwin Skeates. When Skeates tried to escape when the Zebra Fangire appeared, he came across Colossus' coffin. Colossus then took over Skeates' body before Skeates spent the next two hundred years in prison. Curiously, he was sent to death several times but did not die due to Colossus. In the present day, Collosus' resurfacing commenced with the resurrection of his race. When the Legendorga brought Skeates to Colossus' castle, the demonic rider was fully revived within him. Collosus & his race commenced the takeover of humans & any race that stood in its way, while also targeting the current Kamen Rider Vampire King, Scott Stoker. Eventually, Scott & his grandfather, Bram Stoker, confronted Collosus. Collosus attempted to make Scott his servant through the Legendorga baptism, becoming Vampire King Flight Style. Bram however, managed to get through to his grandson & Scott fought against Collosus in a fierce battle, destroying Collosus as Vampire King Emperor Form & Flight Style with assistance from Castle Doran. Mummy Mummy Legendorga *Statistics **Height: 235cm **Weight: 190kg **Destroyed by: Cross (1896)'s Broken Fang *Voice: Revived from the big fossil that was part of the Great Ancient Exhibition, the Mummy Legendorga is the leader of the Legendorga under Collosus. The Mummy Legendorga is able to use his wraps to bind opponents. He can control an opponent using the Control Death Mask, the attack also serving as a means to feed on human victims or turning other 13 Demon Races into Legendorga. He is also able to enslave humans en masse with the aid of the demon-eye of the moon. He was destroyed by Bram using the Cross System. Medusa Medusa Legendorga *Statistics **Human Form: Shirley **Height: 187cm **Weight: 130kg **Destroyed by: Cross (1896) & Cross (Present)'s Broken Fang *Voice: *Actor: Armed with a gun & able to use the snakes on her head as weapons, Medusa is also able to enslave humans like the Mummy Legendorga. She was destroyed by Lillian & Mercy using both Cross Systems on her while she was blinded by Scott free of her master's baptism. Mandrake Mandrake Legendorga *Statistics **Height: 210cm **Weight: 145kg **Destroyed by: Vampire King's Buroon Booster *Voice: Able to turn any surface area to foliage, transforming any area into territory more suitable to him. Able to move faster & more agile in a plant-controlled environment, this ability was unable to keep him from being destroyed by a direct impact from Buroon Booster. Gargoyle Gargoyle Legendorga *Statistics **Height: 220cm **Weight: 250kg **Destroyed by: Blizzard's Blizzard Claw Execution *Voice: He battles Mercy in the Cross gear as Blizzard arrives & freezes their legs so he could kill the girl with the Legendorga destroyed in the process. Furious at being used, the Gargoyle Legendorga tries to kill Blizzard only to die at his hand. Antlion Antlion Legendorga By assuming the form of an American man, the Antlion Fangire attempts to feed at the Great Ancient Exhibition when Mercy intervened. Though overpowered by School, the Antlion Fangire is converted into the Antlion Legendorga through the Mummy Legendorga's Control Death Mask, becoming his master's shield before they escape. The Antlion Fangire is later summoned during the Legendorgas' fight with Vampire King, & is destroyed by the Rider. Michael Frost Michael Frost He is an aloof loner of the 3WA (World Wide Wing Association) & also School's rival. The 3WA researched the Demon Races, & developed the Blizzard System from researching Vampire King. But as normal humans can't use it as it also kills the user itself, Frost had himself baptized into serving the Legendorgas in order to use the system. Scott Stoker Scott Stoker Collosus attempted to make Scott his servant through the Legendorga baptism, becoming Vampire King Flight Style. Bram however, managed to get through to his grandson & Scott fought against Collosus in a fierce battle, destroying Collosus as Vampire King Emperor Form & Flight Style with assistance from Castle Doran. Category:Kamen Rider: Vampire King Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Demon Races